Breathe Easy
by CrissColferIka
Summary: Future!fic. Kurt could feel Blaine slipping away, but it was worse than he could have imagined. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! This story is dedicated to Lupus Awareness, to my fellow lupies, and to a friend of mine who lost her battle with lupus.
1. ONE: Cruel to the Eye

Kurt sighed, noticing Blaine's side of the bed was empty… _again_. He rubbed his face, feeling tired and lost even as the new day had just started. His husband of eleven years wasn't the same person he once knew. He could sense something was off but he didn't have a clue what exactly that had been bugging Blaine for the past few months. Blaine had been distant and Kurt wondered if he had done something that had hurt his husband's feelings.

Kurt had to pretend — in front of the kids, in front everybody because he didn't want anyone to notice the strain in his marriage. He always put on a poker face in front of them especially his kids so they wouldn't get upset. Whatever was happening between him and Blaine was their problem, and there was no need for them to include the kids in their problems. They were far too young and innocent to be in this mess.

Kurt glanced at the watch on the nightstand. Blaine needed to give him a straight answer. He couldn't live life like this. Kurt missed his husband so much. He wanted to know what's wrong. He wanted Blaine by his side; singing to him, singing to their children, singing together like they used to. And most importantly, he missed the time they spent as a family. Those days seemed like a thousand years ago.

Slowly making his way to the foyer, Kurt pondered how his life suddenly turned downhill. What made Blaine change and why? Didn't Blaine love him anymore? Kurt realized he wasn't as attractive as when he was younger but nobody was perfect. Blaine himself had changed a little bit. Even if it wasn't much, he definitely had changed. Blaine still looked like the boy Kurt met on the stairs of Dalton Academy years ago but he appeared older and more matured.

But then again, so did Kurt.

They were fathers now — to three kids. After all the years, a little difference was expected but Kurt had never imagined it would turn out to be like _this_. He had never pictured that one day _Blaine_ would leave him. They were a solid couple in a solid relationship. They were supposed to be together forever, everyone said so. But what had happened? How did they become like this?

Kurt wandered off towards the kitchen, intending to prepare breakfast for him and for the family he still had left but a figure made him stop dead on his track. He blinked and his mouth suddenly went dry. He gawked at the figure that was looking outside the window staring into the nothingness of the early morning of New York for a moment before stepping out of the dark. "Where were you last night, Blaine?"

Blaine slowly turned around, didn't even look surprised by Kurt's presence. "I was here."

"But you weren't in our bed." Kurt choked out the words.

"I fell asleep on the couch." Blaine reached for his half-empty glass of water on the kitchen island and took a small sip.

Kurt sighed quietly. "Where exactly have you been, Blaine? You came home late. I called you and you didn't answer your phone. The twins were asking for you."

"I left my phone inside the car." Blaine took another sip of his drink. "Sorry."

"What's going on here, Blaine? Why have you been acting like this?"

"I've been acting like _what_, Kurt?" Blaine angrily slammed down his glass on the kitchen island. He seemed furious. His eyes were wild, staring at Kurt like a predator hunting its prey.

Kurt refrained himself from yelling at his husband out of frustration. It was too early for him to face this. The kids weren't even awake yet. "It seems to me like you don't care about this family anymore. You aren't paying attention to the kids… or to _me_."

"This is crazy."

Kurt's eyes began to tear up. "No, it isn't. Tell me truth, please. I _deserve_ to know the truth. What is it? What have you been doing for the past three months, huh?"

Blaine shook his head, scoffing.

"Are you having an affair? Do you have a boyfriend that I should know about?"

Blaine looked over at his husband ridiculously. "Listen to yourself! Listen carefully at what you are saying! _Me_ having an affair? That's bogus, Kurt!"

"You have been ignoring my calls, my text messages… We don't even sleep on the same bed! And when I called your school you continuously weren't there!" Kurt pointed out. "I saw you the other day—"

"So now you've been stalking me? Monitoring my every move?" Blaine snapped.

"You aren't actually _here_; don't you get it? You are slipping away from me each day. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Kurt couldn't keep his emotions at bay. The tears he had been trying to hold finally fell.

Blaine saw the tears and he felt guilty. It wasn't his intention to hurt Kurt. The man was the love of his life but he had a lot going on at the moment and he couldn't share it with Kurt just yet. He needed to choose the right time. He slowly made his way towards his husband. "Kurt…"

Kurt sobbed pitifully. The thought of losing Blaine to another man was too painful for him to bear. He loved Blaine too much to let someone else take his husband from him, from their children — their family. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine said soothingly, embracing his husband. "I'm sorry… for everything, Kurt. You and our kids are everything to me, I hope you know that."

Kurt leaned into the hug. They hadn't fought in _years_ but when they did, it hurt… _a lot_. They were like other couples, they constantly argued with each other's opinions and decisions however it was usually about small stuff, rarely about something big. This one was _huge_ and Kurt was hurting badly.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt nonetheless it didn't feel enough. His effort was worthless. He knew no matter what he did, he would never ease up Kurt's mind because once Kurt knew the truth…

"Dad!"

Both Blaine and Kurt looked up once they heard the voice that belonged to their eldest son. Kurt quickly wiped his tears, not wanting to show his son his sorrow. He smiled at the eight-year-old as the boy made a move toward them.

Blaine cleared his throat, smiling at his son as well. "Hey, Dare!" He ruffled the boy's curly locks and picked him up. "What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?"

Darren shrugged. "I'm not sleepy. Pa made me go to sleep early last night. I overslept already, Dad."

Blaine chuckled slightly. He glanced at Kurt who was starting to make breakfast and it broke his heart all over again. By the stiffness of Kurt's posture and the lack of chatter, he knew Kurt was feeling insecure.

"Dad…" Darren all of a sudden whined. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his son and he got an eye roll as a reply from the eight-year-old. "I'm not Chris or Jess, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore. Put me down, will you?"

"Right, sure." Blaine said shortly and placed the boy on the floor. His heart suddenly ached. Darren was only eight years old and refused to call him 'Daddy' anymore because according to Darren August Anderson-Hummel, only _babies_ called their dad, 'Daddy'. To prove that he wasn't a baby, 'Daddy' was now just 'Dad' for him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Darren bounced gleefully in front of Blaine. "I'm gonna watch cartoons."

"Who says you can?" Blaine teased.

"Dad…" Darren pouted, whining again.

Blaine grinned, his hazel eyes brightened mischievously and Darren's own mirroring his father. As Blaine continued to tease Darren, Kurt watched the pair. This was what he always wanted — a happy family of his own. This was what he shared with his father and to see Blaine was a loving father to Darren, and of course to the twins as well made Kurt's heart ache even more. He didn't want to lose this.

"Papa, please?" Darren turned to Kurt, his hazel eyes begging for his other father to let him watch his Sunday cartoons.

Kurt looked at Darren and made an effort to smile at the boy. "Go on then but don't make any noise, okay? Let Jess and Chris sleep a little bit longer."

"Okie dokie!" Darren ran past Blaine, rushing towards the family room.

Kurt took a deep breath as he watched his son leave. He glimpsed at Blaine and noticed his husband was watching Darren too but Kurt didn't miss the sadness in Blaine's eyes. It was unsettling and it made Kurt's blood freeze in his veins.

Kurt took off his apron and immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine, seeking comfort from his husband again. The younger man was surprised but he slowly relaxed and returned the embrace and Kurt was instantly relieved.

Kurt's tightened his hold on Blaine, holding on to the moment where his life was perfect.

"_I'll never say goodbye to you…" _


	2. TWO: What Used to be Mine

Just when he thought his life was perfect, all hell broke loose. Kurt was heading to a bakery quite far from home to buy his daughter's favorite cupcakes when he spotted Blaine. From a distance he wasn't sure that it was his husband at first but then how could he miss that beautiful curly hair, those stunning hazel eyes and that dazzling smile?

However, Blaine wasn't alone and Kurt knew very well the man that was with Blaine. He never thought he would see the bastard again after he left Lima but obviously he was wrong. Even in New York, his nightmare continued to follow him. He was furious and felt betrayed. He couldn't believe of all the people, Blaine would do this to him. It's not just that he was _deceived_ by his husband, but he was lied to as well and straight to his face. Cupcakes forgotten, Kurt stormed toward Blaine and his company.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"_Kurt_?" Blaine was taken aback, clearly not expecting to run into his husband. It was the other side of town and Kurt rarely went there. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here? Wait, let me rephrase that, what are you doing here with _him_?" Kurt's face was flushed red with anger.

"Oh hey, Kurt." Sebastian smiled, with the stupid smirky meerkat face of his that Kurt always hated.

Kurt glared at Sebastian, a warning to stay out of this.

Sebastian ignored the threat. He stepped forward, closing the gap between him, Kurt and Blaine. "I offered to buy Blaine a coffee and then hang out, like buddies. I'm sure you understand, right?"

Kurt snubbed Sebastian. His gaze was totally focused on Blaine. "How long have you two been 'hanging out', huh? Let me guess… three months now?"

Sebastian sneered. "Clever…"

Kurt gritted his teeth, his lips pressed so thinly they almost disappeared. "What are you even doing here Hollywood-top-lawyer?"

"I transferred, obviously. Wanna make my way here and conquer New York as well. I had enough of Hollywood and Blaine had been helping to get me on track." Sebastian explained simply, seemingly pleased with himself.

Blaine gaped at Sebastian in a split second; appeared like he didn't approve of any of Sebastian's actions. Sebastian was provoking Kurt while Blaine in reality was trying to calm Kurt. He didn't want things to get out of hands and he also didn't like the way other people stared at them. This was a private matter and he didn't want to 'share' it in public.

Kurt looked sternly at Blaine. He despised the lack of response from the younger man. "What is this, Blaine? I thought we were finally going to be okay, that we would go back to where we were and now I find out you've been hanging out with him? The guy almost blinded you Blaine, have you forgotten about that?"

Blaine sighed. "The slushy was a mistake, Kurt. It's been years and honestly, it had been forgiven and forgotten."

"Please tell me you are kidding." Kurt stared at his husband in disbelief.

"What do you want me to do, Kurt? You want me to abandon him? He's my friend, get used to that!" Blaine raised his voice, not caring about other people hearing them anymore. He could do whatever he wanted without needing to ask for Kurt's approval. He was _not_ Kurt's _wife_.

Kurt glowered at Sebastian, who raised his eyebrow at Kurt and kept on smiling like a loon. All his insecurities of leaving Blaine alone in Ohio where Sebastian could make a move on his boyfriend vanished when Blaine moved in with him and attended Juilliard but he was also aware of the fact that Sebastian went to NYU and still kept in touch with Blaine.

Even after they were married, not even once Kurt prevented Blaine from contacting Sebastian. That was how he knew Sebastian had moved to California. Now, the feeling of uncertainties was back. Why couldn't Blaine see the truth about Sebastian? Why did his husband need to pine over the man like he was his salvation?

Kurt was exasperated.

"Open your eyes! Don't you see how badly he _wants_ you? He always has been and always will and trust me, he won't stop until he gets what he wants — _you_." Kurt said heatedly.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. People were starting to get interested with their argument and soon, they would realize it was _Kurt Anderson-Hummel_; the Broadway star and theatre sweetheart having a quarrel with his husband in public. If people began to notice, there was no doubt it would be on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper.

"Don't you have faith in me?" Blaine asked tiredly. This was a regular argument between them when they were in high school and he couldn't believe even after all these years, he and Kurt would be having the same dispute again.

"Of course I trust you Blaine… I don't, however, trust _him_." Kurt gave Sebastian a murderous glower.

Releasing another sigh, Blaine knew what he was about to do would break both his and Kurt's hearts but he had to. "Kurt, you can't ask me to choose between you and my friends."

Kurt bit his lips, hesitated. "W-Well… I am."

"You seriously want me to choose?"

Kurt doubtfully nodded. Truthfully, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to make Blaine pick whether it was him or Sebastian. It was silly, really, but Kurt couldn't stand it. He had been putting up with Blaine lately just to realize that Blaine had been seeing Sebastian for the past three months and _Sebastian_, was the reason for Blaine's strange behavior. Without a doubt that was the truth.

"So I have to sacrifice my friends and my social life just to make you happy, is that it?" Spat Blaine, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "_Sacrifice?_ Are you saying I've been holding you back? We've been married for _eleven frigging years_ and during that time have I ever stopped you from doing something you loved?"

"You are selfish, do you know that?" Blaine responded immediately.

"_I'm_ selfish?" Kurt breathed hard. This was too much. _Blaine_ was blaming him. His kind and loving Blaine was suddenly someone he didn't know. Blaine was being bold… in front of everyone including Sebastian. Kurt had never felt so humiliated in his life. Not even his Junior Prom incident could tap this.

Kurt swallowed thickly. He could feel that he was losing Blaine and it scared him. Blaine had accused him for being selfish when the truth was he had snubbed Chandler completely out of his life so Blaine wouldn't be upset. There were a couple of times he ran into Chandler on the street but Kurt ignored the man and yet Blaine could do anything he wanted with Sebastian even though he knew it would make Kurt dismayed.

Kurt didn't know what the status of Blaine and Sebastian's relationship was. They looked comfortable with each other like they always did. It was like high school all over again. Kurt was desperate to let it go but he was wounded. The bottom line was Blaine _lied_.

"You want me to pick, right?" Blaine unexpectedly spoke. "Then I choose Sebastian. I choose to be with my friends."

Kurt flinched at the sudden statement from his husband. Blaine's decision was startling to him and based on the expression, Sebastian was utterly shocked as well. Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe what he had heard was true. Blaine had made his choice and he _didn't_ choose Kurt. His husband of eleven years and the other father of his three kids picked someone else over him.

"Blaine…" It was Sebastian who spoke. He genuinely seemed shocked. There was no more smirk on his face. He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder but Blaine shrugged it away and came closer to Kurt.

Blaine stared into Kurt's astounded eyes. "_You_ have given me options and _I_ have given you my answer." His voice was uncompromising. "I'll get my stuff and move out ASAP. I won't bother you anymore."

Kurt was speechless. He didn't know how to react to Blaine's declaration. He stood there like a statue before his mind started to work again and Kurt immediately fled from there.

Once Kurt was gone, their 'audience' began to murmur and right then Blaine knew everything was doomed. In a few seconds everyone in the entire universe would know about the separation of one Broadway star named Kurt Anderson-Hummel and his song composer husband.

Blaine watched Kurt leave, with tears dripping from his husband's eyes like tidal wave. The feeling of guilt he was currently carrying was a huge burden in his chest. This was unplanned. Kurt wasn't supposed to find him and Sebastian here. He allegedly had two more days before he proceeded with his original idea. Nonetheless, this was what _fate_ had stored for him. Despite everything, he was kind of relieved it was done. This was something he had to do even if it broke his heart and soul for hurting the person he loved the most.

Blaine saw the hurt written on Kurt's face the moment he saw him and Sebastian together. They had been together for so long and Blaine practically had to force himself from comforting Kurt and maddening his husband instead because it would be the best for everyone.

"_I will always love you." _

"That was stupid." Sebastian stood beside Blaine.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. It isn't your place." Blaine said without thinking. His brain was fuzzy, still trying to comprehend his prior actions.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, awed by Blaine's attitude. "Why did you do that? That wasn't what we had discussed. We agreed to—"

"You are a lawyer, aren't you? Figure it out." Blaine interrupted before walking away. Where to? Not even he knew.


	3. THREE: Can't Sleep at Night

True to his word, Blaine had collected all his stuff a day after. He came during dinner and then spent almost an hour together with Kurt explaining to the kids about their current situation. Darren couldn't accept the fact that his parents had separated and his Dad was going to live somewhere else while Christopher and Jessica couldn't grasp the seriousness of the circumstances. Just by making Blaine promise to always be there for them, the twins were content.

Today was the twins' fourth birthday and Kurt of course had invited Blaine to the party. He was their Daddy after all. They had been parted for over a week now and although Blaine came by every day to their Upper East Side condo to see their kids, it wasn't the same. The house was empty, the bed was cold and his life was lonely without Blaine. They were together for so long, starting as friends and then boyfriends and then they were married for eleven years. It wasn't easy for Kurt to cope.

Surprisingly, after moving out, Kurt found out Blaine had been living with Cooper instead of Sebastian. Despite his words years ago about Broadway being lame, Cooper had joined the theater as well in addition to his TV and movie roles.

Kurt had found himself in front of Juilliard more than a few times, doubting whether or not to go inside and confront Blaine all over again. They were still _legally_ husbands and they weren't getting divorced either because to everybody's surprise, none of them filed for it.

The fact that Blaine had let Kurt have the kids without any fights, allowing Kurt have primary custody of the children even with Darren and Jessica since they were biologically Blaine's had been bugging Kurt. There was a possibility Blaine didn't want to detach Chris from his siblings. Moreover, regardless of not being identical and having different fathers, Christopher and Jessica were still _twins_. They were 'neighbors' when they were in the womb and they were conceived and came from the same mother. They were bonded in every way possible.

"Daddy!" Kurt instantly gazed at the door when he heard Jess and Chris' squeal Blaine's name in delight. He was about to smile seeing the presence of the man he loved but then his smile abruptly died as he spotted Sebastian trailing behind his husband.

Kurt had the urge to punch that ridiculously tall yet thin ex-Warbler in the face when Cooper came to him and stopped him from doing anything stupid. Cooper was right. Today was about the twins — it was their birthday and Kurt wouldn't let anything destroy the joyous moment. He was glad Cooper was being supportive. Despite being Blaine's brother, Cooper was _fully_ on his side.

"Happy birthday, kiddos." Blaine scooped the four-year-olds in his arms, kissing them noisily and sloppily.

Jessica giggled. "Where are our presents, Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

Kurt had tied his daughter's curly blonde hair neatly into ponytail making Jessica Summer Anderson-Hummel the cutest girl in New York at that moment. She was wearing a pink gown with glitter on it. Her twin brother Christopher Austin on the other hand was a mess from running all over the house with his friends. He also had chocolate sauce stains on his face and his shirt.

"Yeah! I want presents too! You have to buy two presents, Daddy! One for me and one for Jess." Christopher explained thoroughly.

Blaine chuckled, putting his children back on the floor. He could feel Kurt's eyes were on him and also the rest of the guests were ogling him. He was grateful Kurt did this party at home where he could avoid awkwardness being in a public place. Things weren't easy after he had called it quits. Paparazzi had been chasing and hunting him down like a bear during hunting season to get new scoops about his life after Kurt.

The twins clapped their hands happily as their Daddy gave them their birthday presents. Their eyes sparkled in glee as Blaine handed over two wrapped boxes to each one of them. "Two for me, Daddy?"

Blaine glanced down at Chris and Jess, smiling. "One from me and one from Uncle Sebastian for each of you."

The four-year-olds quickly gazed at the tall man that stood next to their Daddy. Two pairs of innocent eyes intently focused on the new man in their lives. Blaine chuckled slightly seeing the shocked expression on his twins' faces, like Sebastian was someone they should be scared of. Sure, the man was tall almost like Finn and it was intimidating to his babies. "Guys, this is my friend. His name is Sebastian. So I guess that makes him your Uncle Sebastian."

"Hi." Christopher spoke first.

"Hi." Sebastian replied.

"My name is Christopher but my daddies, my aunts and uncles and my friends called me Chris. You can call me Chris too if you want. Thank you for the present, Uncle Seb." The mini Kurt continued, talking nonstop while grinning. It wasn't that he just looked exactly like Kurt; he was as friendly as his Papa as well. If only he knew how much his Papa _loathed_ Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Sebastian returned the kind gesture.

Jessica didn't say a word. She hid behind Blaine's pants and kept on peeking at the stranger. Being the only girl in the Anderson-Hummel household made her more reserved than her brothers. As soon as she spotted Cooper, she ran towards her favorite uncle, bringing the presents she got with her.

Chris trailed after his younger sister, almost knocking over everyone in his way. "Uncle Coop! Uncle Coop, we got a new uncle! When Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel come, you and Uncle Finn and Uncle Seb can play together!"

Blaine chortled at his boy's enthusiastic. Speaking of his boy, where was Darren? Blaine realized he hadn't seen his first born since he arrived.

"Blaine, can I speak to you?" A voice piped up, making Blaine turn and made him came face-to-face with a quite angry looking Kurt.

"Sure." Blaine followed Kurt to the library/family room, shutting the door behind him. The living room, the dining room and the kitchen were full with people for the party. He could guess the reason Kurt brought him in to that room instead. It was quiet and proper for them to talk. "Where's Darren? I haven't see him—"

Kurt instantly barged in. "Darren is in his room. What are you doing?"

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt huffed in annoyance. "Why did you bring Sebastian with you? People are talking! We haven't separated for that long and yet you already have a new boyfriend, showing him off to everyone!"

Blaine snorted. "Let them be. It's none of their business anyway."

Kurt pressed probingly, mixed emotions written on his face. "You can't do this to me, Blaine. You know how hard it is for me to see you with another man? And with Sebastian of all people! Now you want him to be close to my kids? No. I won't allow it."

"He's gonna be around our kids for quite some time so deal with it, Kurt." Blaine told Kurt firmly.

Kurt looked away from Blaine, viewing out the window. "This is too much, okay? I don't want him to be around them! They are _my_ kids… _Mine_! He's not going to take them away from me like he did with you! Show some compassion, will you? You destroyed our marriage and I'm not gonna stand by and watch you ruin the kids' lives too. They don't need your boy toy to be their dad, they have me!"

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He frowned when he got no retort from Blaine. Lately Blaine usually fired back at everything he said, raging him more but right now it was total silent. He slowly turned to face his estranged husband and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Blaine out cold on the carpeted floor.

It took Kurt a moment to find his voice. "B-Blaine?"

"Blaine!" Realization finally hit him and Kurt dropped on his knees, screaming. He grasped and shook Blaine frantically but Blaine didn't budge.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered desperately, tears pouring out his face seeing the blue lips and the pallor of Blaine's skin.

Kurt finally got up, hustled out of the room and shouting for help like a mad man. Next thing he knew, he was being pushed aside while a sea of people barreled into the room, surrounding Blaine. Cooper took control of the situation and Kurt could only watch in horror as Cooper started CPR on his little brother.


	4. FOUR: Can't Dream Yet Another Dream

Kurt had been practically _glued_ to his chair on Blaine's side since Blaine was admitted to the ICU. He couldn't believe how _stupid_ he was. How could he not notice something was off with Blaine earlier? Even in the state of unconsciousness Blaine looked exhausted and as white as a sheet and not to mention the blue tinged lips. Kurt was scared as hell. Cooper and Sebastian were outside together with a few friends. They had been there from the time the doctor gave them news about Blaine's condition. There were reporters and paparazzi wanting to know about Blaine but Blaine's big brother and the ex-Warbler had succeed to keep them at bay.

Finn and Rachel were at the condo, watching the kids for him. Everyone was shocked when they learned Blaine had fainted and was unresponsive; especially Darren, Chris and Jess. Darren had been hysterical, pushing everybody away to get to his Dad while Chris and Jess had been wailing ever since. Kurt wanted to comfort his babies but he needed to be with Blaine. It was for his own sanity.

"How is he?" Cooper stepped inside Blaine's private hospital room with Sebastian in tow.

Kurt wiped the tears from his face. "Nothing's change."

Cooper walked over to the bed. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his little brother's forehead while Sebastian kept his distance, sitting on the chair near the door so he wouldn't upset Kurt even more. The truth had been revealed to Kurt but it was far more painful to accept and bear than being lied to.

"Kurt, we are sorry for lying to you but… but Blaine made us promise not to tell you anything. He didn't want you to worry." Sebastian said softly. It reminded Kurt of the time when he apologized for throwing the slushy at Blaine years ago.

"You guys should have told me." Kurt reluctantly replied. He didn't blame them for doing what Blaine wanted them to do but it still hurt. "I could have been there for him."

Cooper rubbed Kurt's back, giving him support and comfort. "You are here for him now."

Kurt swallowed painfully. "But it's too late. God, Coop, it's too late…"

Kurt was at a loss. Why did Blaine hide this from him? In sickness and in health — that was one of their vows when they got married. He was there when Blaine was diagnosed with lupus during his senior year in Juilliard. It was Kurt that forced Blaine to get a medical checkup when he constantly had been experiencing joint pain and swelling, and extreme fatigue. When the news broke that Blaine indeed had lupus, Blaine had assured him that nothing was too serious as long as he got the disease under control.

Their live had been consisted of the rows of pill bottles, the endless hospital visits, the numerous puncture marks on both Blaine's arms for the blood tests and it seemed like it was never going to end and truthfully, it never did.

Then why did this time seem like it was different than the last time?

"Why didn't you tell me, Blaine? We could have faced this together like we usually did so why did you decide to go through this alone?" Kurt asked the prone figure on the bed with teary eyes.

"There's just so much you can take." Sebastian said, his voice tight.

Kurt sobbed. How was he supposed to tell the children about their Daddy? They were too young to face this, it wasn't fair for them. It wasn't fair for all of them and it certainly wasn't fair for Blaine. Blaine didn't deserve this.

"Did… uh did the doctor tell you anything? Other than he's currently in… in a coma?" Cooper's voice was no more than a whisper as he spoke.

"No more than you already know." Kurt said quietly, rubbing a hand over his face wearily. Everything went spiraling down in a split second. Just a few hours ago he was talking to Blaine and now his husband had slipped into a _coma_ and the doctors weren't positive he would come around any time soon… or at all. "They said he has a fever and they are trying to lower it. There's a possibility he has an infection somewhere. They suspected it's in his lungs."

"Kurt…" Sebastian merely gaped between Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt contemplated to look at Sebastian but he didn't want to take his sight off Blaine.

"Blaine and I… we were never together… _romantically_. He wanted you to think that but it was a part of Blaine's plan for you to get angry and hate him afterward. He thought the separation would be easier for you if you hated him. But please don't despise him for what he had done. He thought it was the best for the both of you." Sebastian dejectedly stated.

Kurt blanched slightly, realizing Blaine had been _pretending_ to be coldhearted in front of him after all this time. "I could never hate him…"

Blaine seemed peaceful lying there but Kurt knew he was fighting for his life. He touched Blaine's thinning curly dark hair with affection, letting the insentient man know that he still loved him, how much Blaine meant to him. He wouldn't leave, not even if Blaine forced him to.

"You want something from the cafeteria? Coffee, perhaps?" Cooper asked considerately.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want anything. He only wanted for Blaine to wake up.

Sebastian placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We'll leave you two alone then."

Not daring to speak, Kurt just nodded to Cooper and Sebastian and watched them leave, probably heading to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Once they left, Kurt slowly got up from his chair. He carefully lied on the bed, needing to be closer to Blaine than before. Minding all the wires, he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Please come back to me."

_**A/N: Since I'm already halfway through this fic, I kinda need to know what you guys think about it. Should I proceed or not? Reviews are love! **_


	5. FIVE: Every Word that Cause You to Cry

It had been over a week but Blaine hadn't yet regained consciousness and the doctors weren't optimistic anymore. Kurt had been staying at the hospital and only left once in a while to see Jessica, Christopher and Darren. Since Blaine was in the ICU, the kids weren't allowed to visit due to being underage and that made Darren _pissed off_. Everybody that was close to the boy had tried to calm him down but they all knew he just missed his fathers. He couldn't visit his Daddy while his Papa wasn't around much.

Cooper had come to the hospital daily, bringing flowers and balloons with him and also clothes for Kurt. He had taken some time off from acting but his career as a producer kept pulling him back to the entertainment business so he had to go to LA for a few days sometimes. Finn and Rachel had visited a couple of times whenever they weren't busy with work or their three daughters.

Kurt on the other hand was taking a full break from Broadway to focus on Blaine. As luck would have it, his latest theatre had just wrapped up its performance a few days before Jess and Chris' birthday so right now, Blaine would be his number one priority. It was hard for him to be away from his children but he needed to be there for his husband.

Sebastian tried to drop by every now and then but his career as a lawyer often kept him away. His clients were overloaded but no matter how busy he was, he tried to support the Anderson-Hummel's the best he could. He used to have inappropriate feelings toward Kurt's then boyfriend regardless the fact it wasn't mutual but now he had changed. He cared about Blaine and despite what everyone thought; his concern was _genuine_ not just to Blaine but Kurt and their children as well.

Sebastian let out a soundless sigh, running a hand through his hair. He really hoped Blaine would get better ASAP because everyone especially his family was completely distraught without him. Sebastian stood up from the leather couch; his gaze went focusing straight to the door as soon as it was opened from the outside. Within seconds, Christopher and Jessica barreled their way inside. They however stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sebastian in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Darren made his way inside, pushing Finn and his siblings aside as he walked toward Sebastian. He shot Sebastian a killer look.

Finn dropped the kids' belongings on the floor near the couch. "Uncle Sebastian is here to take care of you guys."

"Where's Uncle Coop?" Chris asked, standing next to his big brother.

"He's in LA but he'll be back soon. Until his return, Uncle Sebastian is your guardian." Finn answered calmly. He had told his nephews and niece about it when they were in the car but apparently, none of them remembered. The kids perhaps weren't paying any attention to him while they were on the road just moments before.

"I want Papa and Daddy." Jess spoke quietly, latching onto her Uncle Finn's leg like a leech. She hadn't felt quite comfortable when Sebastian was around.

Both Sebastian and Finn looked sorrowfully at the Anderson-Hummel children. There was nothing more they could do to ease the children except praying for Blaine. The sooner he woke up, the better it would be for the kids.

"How's Blaine?" Finn asked Sebastian soundlessly, trying not to be heard by any of the children. While Christopher had brought his sister to the bedroom, Darren was still staring intently at Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't answer. He could only offer a sad smile and Finn already got the reply to his question by the look on the lawyer's face. He pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to ease off the worries. "What about Kurt?"

Sebastian breathed. "He's barely holding on."

Finn nodded in understanding. He knew his brother too well and everything that happened was taking a toll on him. He was kind of surprised he didn't notice Darren wasn't in the living room anymore. He must have been excessively worried then. He glanced at the direction of the bedrooms. "Take care of them, Sebastian. They are Kurt and Blaine's most precious things. Don't let anything happen to them. I wish I could help more but I have a handful of youngsters of my own at home so…"

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "I'll take a good care of them, like they are mine. Don't worry, Hudson."

Finn nodded for the second time. He didn't trust Sebastian at first. How could he? The man had almost _blinded_ Blaine once, provoking Kurt and the rest of New Directions but then he totally transformed so Finn didn't have a good reason to hate Sebastian Smythe any longer.

Finn faintly shifts his position to standing before he spoke up. "Don't be too hard on Dare, okay? He has been through a lot. He's the eldest so he's a little bit _protective_… not just to his brother and sister but to his daddies too. Everything you do might be crucial. Try the best you can if you want to win his heart."

"Duly noted." Sebastian responded immediately.

"I need to go." Finn made his way to the door. "Rachel is going crazy being left alone at home with the girls."

Sebastian laughed in amusement.

"Guys, take care alright? Listen to Uncle Seb, don't give him a hard time!" Finn shouted from the door to the kids but got no retort from his niece and nephews.

"I don't like you." Darren said defiantly as soon as the front the door was closed; out of nowhere standing behind Sebastian. His expression was hard and he stared at Sebastian in disgust.

Sebastian couldn't help it but to chuckle. It was the same thing Kurt had said to him when they were in Lima Bean when he was making an effort to take Blaine from Kurt. He obviously was making his move on Blaine. With that statement, in spite of being Blaine's son biologically, Darren was definitely Kurt's kid — with the exact same attitude.

"You made my daddies fight, you took my dad from me." Darren accused.

"Dare, it's not what it looks like…"

Darren flinched but continued to glare at the tall man in front of him. "Don't call me that."

Sebastian sighed inwardly. "Look, kid. You are old enough so let me set you straight. I don't have any hidden agendas, okay? I'm here to help. I truly am."

"I don't believe you."

Sebastian was about the reply, to assure Darren that his attention was genuine when all of a sudden Jessica came to the living room shrieking and hugging Darren's legs tightly. "Dare, Chris hit me!"

Darren immediately wrapped his arms along his youngest sibling, turning into a defensive mode. Soon after, Christopher joined the trio as well. He bounced and continued to tease his twin sister and yet still trying to look innocent. Darren tried to handle the current situation but he failed miserably as Chris was being naughty and refused to listen to his big brother.

Based only on their looks, anyone could tell that Christopher was Kurt's son while Blaine was Darren and Jessica's birth father but no matter what, they were similar in every sort of way. These children were _precious_. They were the Anderson-Hummels.

Sebastian dropped onto his knees, getting to the kids' eye level. He strongly grasped Chris' arm to stop the four-year-old from hopping around. "Kids, listen to me. Your Daddy is sick so your Papa is taking care of him now. While Daddy is in the hospital, your Papa won't be here often so you guys need someone to look after you."

Chris became stagnant almost instantly, gawking into Sebastian's eyes to ensure the man in front of him wasn't lying while Jessica' eyes filled with tears.

"Is Daddy going to be alright?" The girl asked quietly, looking over at Sebastian with a pair of hopeful golden-hazel eyes.

Sebastian offered a smile, touching Jess' face fondly. "I'm sure your Daddy is going to be okay, Jess, but you guys need to be strong for your Papa and Daddy."

"We will." Darren replied confidently, holding Jessica and Christopher close.

Sebastian beamed, relieved that Blaine and Kurt's first born was starting to trust him. "Until then, I'm gonna take care of you guys while Uncle Cooper isn't around and I'll be there for you guys whenever you need me. I have promised your Papa and your Daddy that all of you will be in good hands and I'll never break that promise."


	6. SIX: Nothing Makes Sense Anymore

Blaine's angelic face still looked ashen, even pallid than Kurt's standard pale skin and his pale pink lips were slightly parted. The only thing that gave Kurt comfort was the steady, soothing rise and fall of Blaine's chest, synchronize with the heart monitor's monotonous beeping.

Kurt personally thought the universe was _mocking_ him. How ironic it was that every great performer he knew and loved _allegedly_ had lupus — Michael Jackson, Lady Gaga and now his own husband; Blaine Anderson-Hummel. While Michael Jackson was dead for a different reason and Lady Gaga was still healthy and making beautiful music, Blaine was fighting for his life.

Not many people were aware of how dangerous lupus was and it made Kurt want to scream. Just because it wasn't _cancer_, it didn't mean people could overlook the risk because it was just as high as cancer. The patients _suffered_ and were _in pain_ even though they might seem fine from the outside.

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand securely in his grip. He felt hopeless and lost without Blaine. He didn't know what he would do if Blaine left him. He really hoped Blaine was strong enough to get through this and they would be a happy family again… even if it was for a while. They would have to say goodbye in a matter of time.

"I talked to Sebastian just now. The kids miss you, Blaine." Kurt said softly, running his free hand gently over Blaine's curls. "They are with Sebastian right now. Cooper had to go to LA _again_ but he did complain that living with Sebastian and taking care of the kids makes him feel like he's in a relationship. He won't admit it but I think Coop secretly likes it. It's time for him to settle down, don't you think? But _not_ with Sebastian though."

"I'm not sure whether your brother is straight or gay because I haven't seen him with anyone since we got together but if _Sebastian_ were to join our family as Cooper's partner, wouldn't it be weird? I mean the guy had feelings for you before… but well, never say never, right?" Kurt chuckled, thinking how crazy their lives would be if that happened.

Kurt placed a sweet kiss on the hand he was holding. Blaine's hand was warm and calming. "But I'm grateful Sebastian is here. He had been helping a lot. With Cooper busy at work and Finn's crazy life as a husband and the father of three, I don't think I could manage without him. But I… I need you here, Blaine… with me… I c-can't do this without you…"

Kurt sobbed, his grip on Blaine's hand tightened. He longed more than this. He wanted to hold Blaine, to kiss his husband like he used to. He yearned for Blaine to respond to his touch and not lay on the bed immobile like he was at that moment. It was painful to be alone without the person you loved.

Kurt gasped when he suddenly felt Blaine's fingers twitch under his palm. He wiped his tears as Blaine stirred a little. Blaine's eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes. Without further ado, Kurt pressed the call button, alarming the medical staff.

"That's it, Blaine… open your eyes." Kurt said with tear filled eyes.

"Kur—" Blaine croaked hoarsely, unfocused hazel eyes looked back at Kurt.

Kurt let out a sob of relief hearing Blaine's voice. He cupped Blaine's face with both hands, kissing every inch possible. He held Blaine's hand afterward as one hand stroked the dark curly hair. He could tell it was an effort for Blaine not to close his eyes again but his husband held on. His misty eyes kept on gazing at Kurt.

It took almost an hour for the doctor to finish examining Blaine. And although Blaine had woken up from a nearly two week's coma, the doctor could only give them bad news. Kurt hadn't cried when the news broke. He had been preparing to _act_ and look tough in front of Blaine. It was kind of good news to Kurt because Blaine wasn't in a coma anymore and at least whatever happened after this, he got a chance to say goodbye.

"You remember the first time we decided we were ready to start a family?" Blaine asked delicately, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. It was Blaine who wanted Kurt to climb on the bed and sit next to him after the doctor was done prodding him like a lab animal and Kurt happily obeyed the simple request.

Kurt winced slightly. Blaine sounded so weak it made Kurt's heart clenched painfully in his chest. Blaine's fragile state was an unpleasant reminder of what was about to come. "I do. We were so young. You and I were twenty-four and twenty-five years old respectively. Both of us had just finished college…"

"Yeah…" Blaine smiled at the memory. "Our number one option was to adopt back then but our application had been rejected. Why do you think?"

"Why what, Blaine?" Kurt questioned softly.

"The adoption… Is it because we are gay or is it because we were too young?"

"I don't know…" Kurt paused. "But in my opinion, I think it was the latter."

Blaine hitched a breath before he spoke again. "And then when we brought the matter to Burt he didn't approve of our plan to raise a kid at such a young age."

"But Cooper did." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine's lips formed a bright smile. "Coop helped us with the surrogacy. He searched for the best facilities, paid for the procedure and everything. The _only_ thing we had to do was contributing our sperm."

Kurt elatedly laughed. It was a funny and yet embarrassing memory for him. There was a few panic attacks involved when he had to talk about something private like his _sex life_ to an outsider. He was a baby penguin back then. Well, he still was. It was who he was.

"We got our first baby that August hence the name — Darren August Anderson-Hummel." Kurt concluded gratefully. "He was so beautiful even Coop cried. And the look on your face, you couldn't have been so proud. Just from Dare's curl and those lips we could already tell he was yours. Everything about him _screamed_ you."

"It doesn't matter to me which kids belong to whom. They are ours." Blaine said after a moment.

Kurt nodded, agreeing with Blaine. "Me neither. And then when Dare was three you wanted more children. You had joined forces with Darren to persuade me to expanding our family. You two were unbelievable! Things that you guys did just to coax me were… well, let's just say they were _unexpected_."

Blaine chuckled wholeheartedly. His pale face brightened up a little bit and he actually wasn't in a lot of pain. He enjoyed talking about his family, it gave him strength. "I love being a father."

"Me too." Kurt affirmed matter-of-factly. "It was the most amazing thing ever other than being your husband."

Kurt was taken aback when Blaine leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. Their position was kind of awkward but Kurt wasn't complaining. The kiss was long and slow. It was simple but it was filled with thousands of unspoken emotions.

They made out on the hospital bed, trying to steal back all the times they had lost during their involuntarily separation but they never went further than kissing. Blaine was still so frail and frankly, the smell of antiseptic and other hospital-related scents was a turned off for them, especially Kurt. He didn't want it to be a part of his reminiscence in the future.

Blaine had been apologizing for his behavior before, stating his reasons for pushing Kurt away and Kurt had admitted he was a little bit disappointed but nonetheless, they were Blaine and Kurt — their relationship was solid since they were in high school and it kept getting stronger and stronger from time to time. Neither of them wanted a barrier between them anymore. It was like their wedding vow; till death do us part.

They started to talk about their twins afterward. Christopher and Jessica's births were actually unplanned. Blaine had always wanted more children after they got Darren and Kurt was beginning to like the idea of more kids as well after the then three-year-old Darren August asked for a baby brother to play with. Surrogacy was out of question. The procedure was too expensive (egg donor, surrogate mother etc.) and it was also _complicated_. Darren had begun to ask about his birth mother and both Blaine and Kurt didn't know how to explain to their son about it because Darren was too young to understand but was full of questions.

They tried applying for adoption but once again, it was a failure. Their application wasn't approved for the second time. They were devastated but they kept quiet about it, not even Cooper and Finn knew. After the news broke, Kurt and Blaine took the upset Darren to Texas for holiday where they met their long lost friend Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had become a real-estate agent and was married to a local businessman with two boys of her own. It was truly unintentional her finding out about their struggle. Unpredictably she offered her help right there and then. The boys were knocked for a loop, so Quinn told them her reason. She knew they were good men and obviously good fathers too and it would be an honor for her to help them bring another wonderful person to life. She missed Beth every single day of her life and if she did this, at best she could visit the baby if Kurt and Blaine were the fathers. She wouldn't be missing anything.

Quinn's husband was amazingly supportive. Like the last time when they were trying to conceive Darren, Blaine and Kurt mixed their sperm together. Kurt didn't agree at first because their children wouldn't be related if it weren't for Blaine but he lost the fight after succumbing into Blaine's insanely marvelous vision of a little girl with blue eyes and hair like Kurt. But neither of them expected they would get _twins_ — one of each gender. It was a _miracle_ for them when Quinn gave birth to Chris and Jess a day after the Fourth of July. They let Quinn pick the twins' first names whereas they choose the newborns' middle names. That was how the twins became Christopher Austin and Jessica Summer — creatively named after the place and the season they were born in.

"I miss them, Kurt…" Blaine said breathlessly after reminiscing their story. "I wanna see our kids."

Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone and began texting Sebastian. The kids would be delighted they were finally going to see their Daddy. Once he got a reply, Kurt gently entwined his fingers with Blaine's. "They are on their way."

Less than an hour later, Kurt heard a soft knock on the door and Sebastian swiftly peeked his head into Blaine's room. He had a bright smile plastered on his face. "Some little monsters are eager to see you!" He said, opening the door wider.

"Daddy!" The Anderson-Hummel kids screeched, barging inside the room, heading straight toward Kurt and Blaine. Kurt bent and enveloped his twins before letting them climb onto the bed to be with Blaine.

Jess and Chris were excited, their eyes practically sparkled but Darren didn't react the way his little brother and sister did. He actually looked scared, understandably alarmed by the wires and machines next to his Dad. He stood silently at the foot of the bed.

"Dare?" Blaine called out. He sounded tired and it was visible in his eyes how weary he really was. "Come here, buddy. Aren't you happy to see me?"

The eight-year-old didn't answer but he turned to Sebastian. With a smile of assurances and a slight push from the lawyer, the boy slowly made his way to the bed. The minute he stood next to Blaine, tears spilled from his hazel eyes. Kurt pried the twins away from Blaine as his husband hugged their first born. Darren buried his face on Blaine's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Christopher and Jessica watched the scene in front of them with wide eyes. It was _bizarre_ for those two seeing the vulnerable side of their big brother. Darren was big and protective and strong and he shouldn't be crying like that. Jessica clung to Kurt like a baby koala while Christopher was in Sebastian's hold, biting his nails nervously although Sebastian had asked him to stop.

"Kurt?" Kurt barely heard Blaine's voice. His husband was still holding their eldest in his embrace, rocking the boy.

Kurt cleared his throat, wanting to make sure his voice wouldn't startle his kids. He had been crying a little seeing Blaine reunited with their children. "Yes, Blaine?"

"Take me home. I wanna go home." Blaine pleaded forlornly.

Kurt and Sebastian shared a look at Blaine's request. The doctor had told them Blaine could never leave the hospital. He needed to be monitored all the time by medical professionals. His condition was rapidly deteriorating and taking Blaine home would be a very high risk.

"I don't think it's a good idea, boo…" Kurt said with a grim smile.

Blaine's face fell. "Please, Kurt. I wanna spend the rest of the year at home, with the kids, with _you_… not in this hospital…"

"Yeah Papa, let Daddy come home." Jessica pouted at Kurt, wrapping her tiny arms across her chest defensively like Kurt was the bad guy.

"Don't be mean, Papa." Christopher immediately agreed with his sister, accusing their Papa as well.

Kurt let out a strangled laugh. The children's innocence could be overwhelming sometimes. If only they knew the truth. Jess and Chris were only told that Daddy was sick. But nobody had told them that Daddy was _really_ _sick_ and _dying_. Even the eight-year-old Darren had been taking it badly and Kurt was sure, it would be worst with the four-year-olds.

"We are taking Daddy home."


	7. SEVEN: I Want You Back in My Life

Blaine was back at home later that night. There had been a quite heated argument between Kurt and Blaine's doctor but Blaine was finally _home_. The house was lovingly decorated for Blaine by the kids with the help of Sebastian and it was a happy moment for everyone. They had talked, joked, played and did other stuff they once did as a family.

When Blaine finally beat himself out, Kurt had brought him to their bedroom and his husband had been napping since. Kurt sat quietly on the bed, careful not to wake Blaine and simply watching him. Blaine lay on his back, eyes closed, head tilted to his left facing the window. Kurt took a stuttering breath as he watched his husband sleeping. Blaine's face remained pale and looked more fragile than before.

"Kurt…"

Kurt raised his head and saw Sebastian standing at the door. Kurt got up and gradually paced towards the man. He didn't want any disturbance for Blaine. The younger man needed a lot of rest. The kids were well behaved and he was thankful for Sebastian's presence.

"Dinner is ready. The kids were asking if you and Blaine would want to join us." Sebastian simplified, smiling softly as Kurt reached him.

Kurt glanced at the bed. He didn't want to rouse Blaine; his husband seemed so peaceful but he hated to disappoint his children too. They must have been waiting for their Papa and Daddy at the dining room with hopeful looks on their faces. It was silent for a while as nobody said a word but then there was movement coming from the bed.

Blaine stirred, somewhat awakened by the muffled voice. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear his foggy mind. Every single inch of his body was in pain and he ached _all over_. He wanted to succumb into the darkness longer but he needed to spend time with his family while he still had the time. Once the haze was gone, he eventually noticed the other occupants in the room.

"Hey…" Blaine greeted, voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey, boo." Kurt beamed, quickly heading straight to the bed. Blaine had slept for too long and he was getting anxious. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. How do you feel? You get enough rest?"

Blaine patted Kurt's arm tenderly. "I'm fine, Kurt… never felt better."

Kurt breathed, tangling both hands around Blaine's. "Good to hear. Uh… Sebastian has made dinner. Let's join the kids in the dining room, shall we?"

Blaine licked his lips, and his tongue was just as dry as the rest of him. "Gladly… but you go first. I'll be there in a sec. I need to talk to Sebastian…"

Kurt didn't move.

"Alone…"

Kurt was startled and unsure by the request. There was a slight look of hurt written on his face and it made Blaine feel guilty for entreating such a thing but he had something to discuss _only_ with Sebastian. Kurt faintly nodded, and unwillingly left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"That was harsh. There's no need to do that."

Blaine sighed. "It has to be done. We need to talk… in private."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, making his way towards Blaine. "What's up with you keeping secret from Kurt? First, it was about your disease and now—"

"I need you to do something for me." Blaine swiftly interrupted, voice tight.

Sebastian frowned in a daze from Blaine's slight rudeness. "Sure, of course… anything you need, man." He breathed, patting Blaine's knee.

"Please… Please help Kurt with everything after I'm gone." Blaine's voice was low, a tone of resignation. "He will need somebody to help him sort everything out; with the kids and all… he isn't used to being alone…"

"No! Damn it, Blaine! Don't talk like that! It's a total gibberish!" Sebastian snapped, glowering at the sick man on the bed.

"We need to face the reality. We know this is coming and there's nothing more we can do to stop it from happening."

Sebastian shook his head repeatedly in denial. "You can't die! What about the kids, huh? Think about them! You are their father for God's sake!"

Blaine smiled sadly. "I can't stop it even if I wanted to. The kids… they still have Kurt and they have you too, haven't they?"

Sebastian began to tear up. "I can't. Please don't make me do this. I _can't_ replace you. I don't want to be your… _substitute_."

"Think about it this way… instead of _replacing_ me, you are my doppelganger." Blaine answered softly.

Sebastian laughed somberly. "We look nothing alike!"

Blaine chuckled a little bit. "My point exactly. You're not a replacement… more like… a support. Someone they could count on as a role model."

Sebastian exhaled evenly, slowly accepting the fact of Blaine's statement. "You are crazy, Anderson."

"Anderson-_Hummel_." Blaine corrected. Being Kurt's husband, _sharing_ their last name was one of the greatest moments in Blaine's life. The moment they were pronounced husband and husband, he felt he was in heaven. Unfortunately, he was going to leave the name soon. It was hard for him to let go but like it or not, he had to.

"Got it." Sebastian rolled his eyes like he was annoyed but truthfully, he wasn't at all.

"My only regret is that… I… I'm afraid my kids won't remember me… They are older now… they don't need me so much…" Blaine bit down on his lips to stop it from trembling.

Sebastian placed a comforting hand on Blaine's knee. "No matter how old they are, your children will _always_ need you and they will never forget you… I'll make sure of that. I'll talk to them about you all the time if I have to. They probably would get irritated of me then."

Blaine smiled but the smile was broken. It didn't reach his eyes. There was no more joy in those beautiful eyes Sebastian once was gaga about. If he himself was desperate to see those eyes filled with happiness like they used to, he couldn't comprehend how Kurt must have been feeling right now. Kurt was closer to Blaine, they were in love, they were with each other all the time, sharing their love, their lives together. It must have been a lot harder for Kurt to see Blaine like this.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked with a concern voice.

Blaine chuckled slightly. "Oh God, you are turning into Kurt."

Sebastian elatedly grinned. "What to do? Your family especially your amazing daughter and sons had made me soft."

"I have never thought I would hear those words coming from you…"

"Me either." Sebastian said. "But seriously, Blaine, how are you? Honestly answer me and don't lie."

Blaine grumbled, hating being pressed like that by Sebastian. He wasn't in court and he definitely wasn't a criminal. "I'm in pain… but I'll manage. It isn't bad as much…"

"Do you want me to get the painkillers?"

Blaine shook his head, breathing calmly. "No, they make me drowsy. I wanna be able to spend time with my family, _sober_. I wanna enjoy every moment… live life with no regrets."

Sebastian nodded, his expression showed understanding. Blaine relaxed, but then realization hit him. He still has unfinished business to do before it was too late for him to do so. "Could you um… uh, could you get my children for me?"

"Of course." Sebastian replied without hesitation, walking out of the bedroom and left Blaine there alone, thinking.

With difficulty, Blaine pushed everything aside and flung his feet on the floor afterward. He then slowly got out of bed, pushing himself off the mattress with all his might. His intention was to go to the balcony. He wasn't going to enjoy the view, listening to the noises the big city was making or inhaling the cool air but he didn't want his children to see him like this, just lying on the bed, unmoving. He would never let Dare, Chris and Jess see him looking so weak and fragile. He was supposed to be their protector, a guardian… not a shadow of his former self.

Using the bedroom walls, he made his way outside of his Upper East Side condo. His movements were slow and quite painful but he was _at ease_. Despite everything that was going on with him, he still could do it on his own. If he put his mind into it, he would most definitely succeed, just like old times. It would be easier to him if he was alone though. That way, he wouldn't be troubling anyone. But no matter what, his heart still longed for his family. They gave him strength. He had fought for them but this was a battle that he was losing.

Blaine sat on the wooden chair, waiting for his children to be there. The wait wasn't long. Within a few minutes the Anderson-Hummel kids — Darren, Christopher and Jessica were running off to Blaine once they spotted him at the balcony. Surprisingly, it was just the kids without Kurt or Sebastian with them. The other two adults in the house seemingly known Blaine wanted to have some personal time with his children.

"Daddy!"

Christopher happily greeted Blaine while Jessica immediately latched onto her Daddy's leg like a baby koala. Darren cautiously sat on the chair opposite Blaine, placing Christopher on his lap without any difficulties.

Blaine watched his children. They were all grown up. The twins were already four years old and Darren had just turned eight. He would give anything to see them grow up and be someone, to see the adult versions of his babies. He sought to be there when Darren graduated from college, cheering Chris during his high school football games and to walk the aisle with his baby girl at her wedding.

Blaine would do _anything_ to be there for his children and experience it with them but the chance wasn't his.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Jessica's small voice brought Blaine back from his reverie.

"There was something in my eye, honey." Blaine lied, letting the tears dry naturally.

Chris looked at his Daddy and then blurted out. "Are you going to die?"

Blaine gawked at his first born as Darren gave a shaky sob. He wasn't as innocent as his younger siblings. He was old enough to understand the truth and frankly he was sad and scared on what was to come. He wasn't ready to be apart from his Dad.

Blaine swallowed hard and gave his children a weak smile. "Yes, but I want you to be brave, okay?"

Blaine got no respond from the kids until Jess spoke up. "Can't you stay with us, Daddy?"

"I'm afraid not, darling. It's something that I can't control. My time has come."

Chris chewed his bottom lip, unsure. "Can I come with you?"

"And who will take care of Papa and Jess if you are not here then?"

"Dare." Chris simply said, smiling to his father and older brother like it was the best and the most rational answer.

Blaine ruffled his son's blonde hair. All he saw was Kurt in his middle child. Even though his boy was blonde and his husband wasn't, Chris and Kurt did share the same eye color, nose and the lips. "I'm sorry buddy but you can't come with me. I have to go alone."

"Not cool." Chris grumbled under his breath. It was clear that the four-year-old couldn't yet grasp the meaning of 'death'. Blaine had no intention of clearing it up to the kids if it meant he could spare them the pain.

"Dad…" Darren choked out, eyes bloodshot. "I don't want you to die…"

Blaine squeezed Darren's hand. "I don't want it either but… I can't prevent it. I don't want to leave you kids but I don't have a choice. Dare… you are the eldest. I know it's hard for me to ask but as a big brother, promise me you will take care of Jess and Chris, okay?"

Darren nodded slowly, tears trickling down his face. He was clutching Blaine's hand so hard his knuckles were white. He couldn't let go just yet.

"And you two…" Blaine glanced at Jessica and Christopher respectively. "Help Dare to look after your Papa, alright? He will need you more than ever."

"Okay, Daddy." Chris and Jess replied in unison while Darren just nodded again. He couldn't find his voice; he was overwhelmed by the current situation.

"Daddy, are you scared?" Chris unknowingly asked. The innocent question made Darren's small body shake as he cried harder, tightening his grip on his Dad. His Dad was going to be alone _somewhere_, of course Dad was going to be scared. It was like that one time he got locked inside the bathroom and couldn't get out. He was crying and screaming but then Dad came to get him, soothing him. Who was going to do that to his Dad if he got scared?

Blaine forlornly gaped at his children especially Darren. The boy was heartbroken. "A little bit… but since I know you will look after each other and take care of your Papa, I am not worried."

Jessica was watching her Daddy closely; clinging to Blaine's left leg. "Are we going see you again?"

"No, baby."

Jessica's lips began to tremble whilst Christopher started to look dejected. Darren immediately pulled his little brother closer to him, resting the four-year-old's head on his chest as he buried his face in Chris' blonde hair. Being closer to each other appeased the siblings.

"What if we miss you, Daddy? Where can we find you?" The curly blond haired girl asked softly. Her hazel eyes widened in wonder. Although his daughter looked more like Quinn than him, she still had some of Blaine assets in her like the full lips and the beautiful hazel eyes, not to mention his talent as well. She was _gifted_. Not only did she have a beautiful voice, Jess could also play musical instruments like a master. She had once told her daddies she wanted to be a piano teacher like Blaine.

"Come here." Blaine called out, gesturing to his sons to come to him. The boys obeyed, joining their little sister at the other side of the table. Chris and Dare stood on Blaine's right while Jess remained on his left. Blaine wrapped his arms along his babies, holding them close.

"Even if you can't see me, remember I'm always there."

As soon as Chris, Jess and Dare returned to the living room, Kurt decided to check up on Blaine. He was worried at first when he didn't see Blaine on the bed but then he saw his husband was outside and Kurt's heart rate was back to normal. It wasn't a surprise Blaine had already fallen asleep in a short amount of time but Kurt wished Blaine could stay up a little bit longer so they could spend time together.

There was a blanket covering Blaine's upper body and Kurt smiled because he _knew_ who the owner of the blanket was. It was Darren's. The compassion and gently gesture from his first born made Kurt proud. Darren didn't take the news well but at least he was beginning to accept it, that Blaine's time with them was limited.

Kurt kneeled beside Blaine, his head on his husband's arm while he entwined their fingers together, playing with them with affection. Truthfully, Kurt was _terrified_, and he knew Blaine was as well. He wasn't fooling anyone. Nobody was _okay_ with dying, it just wasn't normal. You _could_ accept the truth but to assent it with your heart open? It didn't seem right.

For a long moment Kurt watched Blaine sleeping. The dark circles under Blaine's eyes made Blaine looked so sick. From the outside he might look 'healthy' enough but inside, his condition was steadily deteriorating.

_Weeks_, the doctor had said. Just a few weeks, and then Blaine would be _gone_.

Kurt would let the tears fall silently as he watched his husband, never feeling more helpless in life. Blaine was slipping away, right before his eyes and it appeared nothing could stop it. Kurt reached out and put a hand gently on Blaine's chest, his palm over his husband's weakened heart.

But Blaine wasn't gone yet, he reminded himself, so there was still hope.

"Don't leave me." Kurt whispered brokenly. He hung his head at the sting of tears, helpless to stop them.

Kurt raised his head when he felt the touch on his head. His hand quickly wiping away the tears when a pair of golden hazel eyes stared into his own blue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "No, it's okay."

Kurt leaned up and placed his lips against Blaine's. His husband returned the gentle kiss, his hand cupping Kurt's face. Kurt's mind _screamed_. There was nothing okay about this because Blaine's lips were slightly cold, his tanned skin was now ashen and Kurt just couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

They parted a moment later.

Blaine touched his husband's face with tenderness. "You don't have to pretend. Just let it all go, Kurt. It's okay to cry. You uh… you did cry on our wedding day, remember? You were a mess." He tried to lighten up the mood.

"That was tears of happiness, Blaine. Right now it's different… I am _not_ happy!"

"You should try, and set yourself free. There's a lot of things await you… and you _are_ going to be happy again, you just don't know it." Blaine kneed his fingers in Kurt's soft hair. He was trying to soothe Kurt, alleviate the emotional pain.

"I can't be happy, Blaine… not without you…"

Blaine was wordless. He could only hold Kurt's hand gently as comfort. It was sort of ironic — Blaine wasn't ready to leave and Kurt wasn't ready to let go. Blaine suddenly shivered. The cold air of New York was starting to make its toll on his frail body.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly, noticing Blaine's harsh breathing.

Blaine winced. "My head hurts a little."

Kurt seemed horrified but he kept his composure. "Let's get you inside and warm you up…"

Blaine unexpectedly felt something dripping onto the back of his palm. He raised his hand to his face, feeling the liquid coming out from his nose. His fingers came back red.

Nosebleed.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice barely been heard.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something in return but then his eyes widened. He ran inside, grabbing a clean cloth and swiftly wiping the blood. "It's okay, you are going to be okay."

Blaine didn't miss the tremble in his husband's voice or the tears in his husband's eyes as Kurt cleaned his face using the cloth. He was also glad none of the blood had stained on the blanket that Darren had drape on him earlier. He could feel the blood keep on pouring nonstop and Kurt's hand was beginning to shake in desperateness. His attempt was useless. Blaine held Kurt's hand, stilling his effort. Kurt gawked at him with his wet eyes, helplessly dropping the blood tainted cloth on Blaine's lap.

"I have promised you forever… but I'm sorry I can't keep the promise, Kurt. I'm sorry I'm gonna break it." Blaine whispered sullenly. He wished he could placate his distraught husband but he didn't know how to anymore.

"You are the love of my life, Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt cried harder, reality dawning into him. He seized any parts of Blaine that he could like a lifeline. "I… I love you too…" He gasped out the words through his tears.


	8. EIGHT: That's All I'm Breathing For

Darren couldn't stop gnawing. He had been standing in front of the mirror like _forever_ — checking himself out, making sure his appearance was tiptop for the thousandth time yet he still felt anxious. He was positive he would start puking soon. He wasn't certain anymore that this was a good plan. Maybe he should cancel everything and call it a day.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, buddy."

"Geez!" Darren clutched a hand on his chest, taken aback by the sudden presence behind him. "You scared me!"

The middle-aged man chuckled, patting the younger man's back with a tender motion. "Take a deep breath, Dare, or you'll faint. Your Pop would be _humiliated_ if this event was canceled."

"I can't! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Darren said with a pained look on his face.

"Calm down. This is your day. Everything is gonna be okay. You are just nervous. That's typical for someone who is in your place." The man squeezed Darren's shoulders as support.

Darren took a deep breath like he had been told and huffed a couple of times to calm himself. He turned to the man behind him, giving him a much more comfortable smile. "Thanks, Uncle Seb."

Sebastian grinned. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm still jumpy but I feel so much better." Darren admitted. "Do I look okay? I look weird don't I? I can't seem to do anything right! My tux is slightly bigger, my hair looks awful and—"

"You look great, Dare." Sebastian answered sincerely.

"I do?" Darren seemed uncertain with the response.

"Yes, positive. Have I ever lied to you before?"

Darren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like _a_ _million_ times! Do I need to remind you about Halloween?"

Sebastian laughed, head thrown back in delight. The man's laugh echoed all over the room and there was no doubt people outside could hear it too but Darren didn't mind. It was a happy occasion after all. Everybody should be cheerful on this day.

"Stupid bowtie!" Sebastian's laugh gradually died when Darren threw the black undone bowtie on the floor. The boy looked a little exasperated at his failure.

Sebastian picked up the poor thing and held Darren still in his place. "Let me do it for you. There's no need to get irritated by a simple thing like this, Darren."

Darren sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry, Uncle Seb. I just can't get anything done properly. It's just a fucking bowtie, how hard can it be?"

"You are telling me." Sebastian said softly. "I have never worn one of these in my entire life. I always stick to ties. Your daddies on the other hand were experts. They could get it done in _seconds_."

Darren beamed freely thinking about his fathers. They were the _best_ parents anyone could ask for. He wished both of them could be here with him on this very day but that would be wishful thinking. What was gone couldn't be brought back. He had learned that the hard way.

"Who would have thought, after being raised by Kurt and with a constant presence of me and Cooper, you turned out to be straight!" Sebastian chatted happily, finishing his task on the bowtie.

Darren narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, slightly bothered that his sexuality had been used as a joke to the older man. He didn't choose to be heterosexual and there was nothing wrong with that. There was nothing wrong being gay either because it wasn't a choice, it's who we were.

Sebastian chuckled, placing a hand on Darren's shoulders. "No need to get angry at me kiddo. I was just teasing you! I'm not judging you, alright? How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay? I want you to be who you truly are with no shame, no regret. We are who we are."

"Thank you, Uncle Seb. Thanks for being here with me." Darren embraced the taller man. Despite being younger, Darren was still shorter than Sebastian. He was cute and compact like his Dad.

Sebastian kissed the boy's cheek. "But just so you know, you are the gayest straight man I have ever known."

Darren snorted, pushing the older man away. Sebastian had become like a father to Darren but he would never replace Blaine or Kurt in the boy's heart. The door flung open and Jessica gracefully walked in. She was wearing a one-shoulder purple dress with diamond embedded around the bottom, looking very much like a princess. Darren was somewhat dazed to see his little sister looked so stunning. "Dare, they told me to come and get you. It's time."

"How do I look, Jess?" Darren asked worriedly, twirling around so that his sister could see his appearance from all angles.

Jessica winked. "You look amazing, my dear brother."

"Okay come on, let's go guys." Sebastian ushered the two siblings through the door and followed them. A soft click sounded as Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"Everyone is here! I'm so excited!" Jessica gushed, taking Darren's hand in hers and strode a little too fast for Darren to keep up.

The door to the garden was opened and Darren swallowed hard seeing all the people. They were looking _straight_ _at him_ and it made him uncomfortable. He was used to being the center of attention but today was different. Chris wasn't helping either when he kept smiling mischievously at Darren from far, like he had arranged something cynical for his big brother.

All of Darren's fears and uncertainties were suddenly gone when he saw Kurt standing a few feet in front of him. His Papa looked nice as always, wearing a designer tux and designer shoes. Darren thought his Papa looked so much better than him right now. Kurt Anderson-Hummel was truly a flawless human being.

"Pa…" Darren came to Kurt, engulfing the man in a bear hug. There was no doubt he could make the older man suffocate.

Darren frowned when his Papa was all but sobbing. Kurt was content for his son but Darren looked _exactly_ like Blaine on their wedding day. It was one of the recollections he had of Blaine that he would forever cherish. There was no trace of Darren's birth mother in his son at all, everything about Darren August screamed of Blaine. Kurt's heart ached for someone that he longed for.

"Pa, please don't cry. It breaks my heart every time I see you cry." Darren crooned, wiping Kurt's tears with his thumbs.

Kurt chuckled quietly, his sob slowly quieted down as he stared at his first born. "I am happy for you, kiddo. You are all grown up, ahead in life and now you are going to be someone's husband. Your Dad would have been proud."

"I wish he could be here with us, Pa." Darren choked on the words.

"He is." Kurt croaked, voice thick with sorrow and joy all at once. "Even if we can't see him, he's always with us."

If only Blaine were here, his husband would be the happiest man in the world. He would have been proud of Darren, and would probably be teasing their boy in front of his friends and wife-to-be by telling off the stories of Darren's childhood. Blaine's aura would boost everyone and there was no doubt he would sing for their son and daughter-in-law.

It would be an amazing memory to keep… if only it could happen.

"Here…" Kurt breathed, placing something on Darren's palm, making the boy speechless.

"Pa…" Darren gasped, gazing at his Papa with tears filled eyes. He knew what it was. He had seen it before.

Kurt smiled lovingly at Darren, caressing his son's face with affection. "Your Dad had given me this ring when we got engaged. He had once made me a ring that was made with gum wrappers which I still keep. I treasured every gift your Dad gave me, not even once cross my mind to throw or give any of them away, but he wanted you to have this, Dare. He told me to give it to you when the right time came and it just did. He said that this ring was something for you to remember him by…"

Darren sucked in a breath. His fingers wrapped tightly around the precious ring. He swore to himself that he wouldn't cry today no matter what but the promise was difficult for him to honor anymore. Here he was, talking to his Papa, reminiscing about his late Dad and it had become too much for him to handle. "I'll cherish this with my life…"

Kurt smiled, kissing his eldest's forehead with love.

"Uh… Mr. Anderson-Hummel…" A voice all of a sudden interjected. "Can we start now? Your bride is waiting."

Darren cleared his throat, whisking his sadness away. "Yeah, of course."

"Get a grip. You are an Anderson-Hummel, remember that." Kurt said, grasping Darren's hand one last time.

Darren smiled, leaning in to give his Papa who was a little bit taller than him a kiss. "I love you, Pa."

"I love you too, son." Kurt replied, watching his son as he went to the front, joining his uncle, brother and sister. Christopher and Cooper stood there next to Darren, serving as groomsmen while Jessica who was one of the bridesmaids was standing in another direction.

Kurt waved at Sebastian and his little family. The ex-Warbler had never engaged or married to anyone but he had found his true love a few years back, in the form of a little girl who he adopted and his life had been perfect then. Sebastian's daughter had just graduated from high school and had been thinking of going somewhere else outside of New York to further her studies. And against all odds, the Smythes and the Anderson-Hummels were really close like one big happy family.

Darren had followed both Kurt and Cooper's footsteps. He had become a Hollywood actor as well as a Broadway superstar. Boys, girls, men and women were crazy over him and many of them were _devastated_ when Darren decided to get married at the aged of twenty-eight to his college sweetheart. Darren August was looking more and more like his Dad each day. He was the _exact_ copy of Blaine; there was no arguing in that. Kurt wasn't exaggerating when he said that even their voices sounded almost alike.

Christopher Austin was now a fashion designer. He slowly made his way up without using Darren's popularity to be a success. Everybody knew he was the brother of Darren and the son of Broadway star; Kurt Anderson-Hummel and Juilliard legend; Blaine Anderson-Hummel but Chris refused to be treated differently just based on his birth right. He wanted to be recognized by himself. Just because he was born to two stars, didn't mean he was one too. He could be a freaking black hole instead of supernova for all his care.

True to her words when she was younger, Jessica Summer did become a pianist. She had continued Blaine's legacy in Juilliard by being a tutor there. She had been teaching all kinds of musical instruments and had even won some prestige's awards in music. She was engaged to one of her older brother's friends and planning to get married soon. Kurt thought history had been repeated itself — another combination of Broadway and Juilliard family in the making.

When Blaine died, not only was Kurt hurt but their children were having a hard time dealing as well. During the first few weeks, Christopher couldn't stop asking about Blaine. Kurt had explained to the four-year-old over and over again that Daddy was gone but the boy would say Daddy was coming home after work repeatedly when in fact Daddy wasn't coming home this time. It broke everyone's heart especially Kurt, Sebastian and Cooper who had always been close to the boy because of the denial.

Jess nonetheless would have nightmares every night. She would wail, scream and thrash on the bed and even Kurt failed to soothe her. She would bawl herself to sleep and the same thing would happen again on different nights and it lasted for almost a month. Kurt had been distressed by it and called for help so then came Quinn Fabray. Quinn had taken Jessica to Texas for a few weeks to lessen Kurt's burden of losing a husband and Jess seemed like she was doing okay for a couple of days but then she started to miss Kurt and her brothers so Quinn had to bring her back to her Papa.

Despite being the birth mother to Jess and Chris, Quinn had no legal rights on the twins because they were legally Kurt and Blaine's so even though it was challenging for her to 'return' Jessica back, she did it anyway.

At the beginning Kurt had been worried about Darren. His son didn't seem affected by Blaine's death because he persisted as his usual self. For weeks, Darren would wake up, eat breakfast, goes to school and do everything he routinely did. Frankly, Kurt was terrified because he thought Darren had been repressing his memories of Blaine. He didn't want his children to ever forget about their Dad until one day he witnessed it himself.

Kurt was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound coming from the family room. At first he thought it was a burglar or something but all he saw was Darren, watching some old videos of their family. The boy would replay the scene that had Blaine in it again and again and then silently cried by himself. Seeing it, Kurt was _crushed_. Darren was just an eight-year-old boy. He shouldn't be swallowing all the pain inside alone. Kurt had talked to a therapist about Darren's behavior and the conclusion he received was to let Darren be. It was the boy's way of grieving and everyone needed to _respect_ that.

As for Kurt, he spent his night and day crying over his lost. He would take Blaine's picture and shirts with him to sleep just to feel like Blaine was there with him. The picture was to imagine Blaine while the shirt was to sense his husband's presence even though he knew it wasn't the same and nothing was ever going to be the same again. It was unhealthy, he knew that but he wasn't ready to let his husband go. He wanted to keep his remembrances of Blaine a little bit longer. They were together since high school. _High school_. It was something that wouldn't go away easily.

Kurt needed time and he _did_ get all the time he needed to recover back but it still wasn't _enough_.

At first Kurt couldn't grasp the fact that Blaine had _died_ from lupus complications. He had been living in denial for a while before he finally opened his eyes. With the help of Cooper, Kurt had built a lupus foundation all over the United States. His prospect was to help the patients and their families through the disease. When they had grown up, Chris, Jess and Dare had helped their Papa and Uncle Coop manage the organization that was created in honor of their late Dad. They had been using their connections and reputations to help others so nobody else would suffer.

Kurt remained as a widower to this day. Ever since Blaine died, his heart was closed for anybody else to enter and steal. His love was _solely_ for Blaine. He had gone on dates, had one-night stands but he _never_ remarried or been in a relationship with anyone else either. Kurt raised his children alone and by himself while still working in Broadway but once in a while Cooper or Sebastian would lend him a hand, adoring his children which Kurt truly appreciate because his kids deserve to be _loved_.

Every time he woke up in the morning for the past _twenty years_ Kurt would reach out a hand next to him, hoping it would land on Blaine's thigh or chest or something, but all he touched was the sheets and empty bed. For so many years he had cried too much that he didn't know how _not_ to cry anymore. It had become a part of his life.

Now, after twenty years of being alone without Blaine by his side, Kurt's wait was coming to an end. There would be no more sleepless nights after this, no more loneliness because the wait was going to be over soon.

He had been waiting forever.

He was waiting for the day he could finally meet Blaine again.

That was all he was breathing for.

THE END

_**A/N: Well, that's a wrap! For all the readers, thank you so much for reading my story. I apologize for all the tears I might have caused. And a million thanks to the reviewers as well for letting me know what you guys think of Breathe Easy.**_

_**For more emotional pain, listen to this song. :'(**_

_**Breathe Easy by Blue**_


End file.
